1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the transmission of broadcast media over a data network, and more particularly to, a method and system for providing a customized media list to a user over that data network, such that customized advertisements can be individually tailored to customized or uncustomized content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast media (including visual and audio media over any electronic network) has been provided to viewers and listeners for decades and typically falls under the paradigm illustrated in prior art FIG. 1. Prior art FIG. 1 is a block diagram view of a conventional broadcast media paradigm. In prior art FIG. 1, media 5, includes both content 10 (e.g. television shows, sports, news, weather, movies, concerts, etc.) and advertising 15. The content 10 is provided to the viewer. and listener for entertainment or information purposes, while the advertising 15 is typically used to provide revenues for the broadcaster 20. The broadcaster 20 also shares the advertising revenues with the content 10 providers. Thus, from FIG. 1, the broadcaster 20 is the distributor 25 of the content 10 and the advertising 15 to the viewer and listener 30 through a distribution means 35. The distribution means 35 includes public broadcast 40, cable 45 distribution and satellite 50 distribution, and internet 55 distribution. In essence, the broadcaster 20 distributes the content 10 and advertising 15 through the distribution means 35 and generally shares the costs of distributing such content 10 and advertising 15 with the viewer and listener 30 through the distribution means 35 to a video or audio receiver, such as television, computer, handheld communication device, or datapad 65.
Advertisers are subjected to several disadvantages with the paradigm art FIG. 1. As is known, advertisers can only guess as to the number of the target audiences viewing the content 10. Well known audience surveyors only estimate the number or actual viewers and listeners that watch and listen to the content 10 and advertising 15. The advertisers 15 target audiences based on such estimated ratings. Thus, advertisers are paying for advertising that may never reach the full target audience. This is because the advertisement is not reaching 100 percent of the target audience. In fact, it has been widely reported that only 5% of advertisements reach any viewers at all, a phenomenon that will be heightened by the proliferation of such screeners as TIVO and the cable services and receptors that have currently or soon will have TIVO-like features built in. Taken in the meaning of this art, the term ‘advertiser’, encompasses both an advertising provider and a content provider involved in tailoring advertisements for the individual or specific users.
Another disadvantage with the paradigm of prior art FIG. 1 is that television and radio channels are not customized to individual viewers and listeners, thus making targeted advertisement virtually impossible.
Moreover, a disadvantage is found in the fact that broadcast television and most cable and satellite content 10 is subject to a schedule, which viewers and listeners may not always be available to adhere to. Thus, they are forced to miss the scheduled content or record the content with devices that can block out conventional advertisements.
A need therefore exists for a method and system that mitigates or removes these disadvantages.